Unrequited
by spinzaku04
Summary: France has kept his feelings for Spain a secret for too many years to count but he knows that the Spaniard heart belongs to someone else. He just wants the one he cares for to be happy... And maybe cop a feel here and there. ((Oneside Frain/Spamano))


**((Not going to be a happy fic really. Heart break ahead. Frain. It's based on my friends headcanon. Enjoy :) short prologue is short))**

France stopped at the door of his long time friends house and knocked lightly like he had so many times before. Like always he grasped a bottle of one of his finest wines in his hand, along with a single, stunningly red rose. He waited patiently, however expectantly for the Spaniard to greet him as usual, knowing that he would receive an over excited hug as a greeting like always. Sometimes Spain would burst through the door to greet him before France even got to knock. The Frenchman chuckled at the memory of the cheerful man he had know for so many years now.

The door swung opened and France's braced himself for a hug, smiling, but was soon disheartened to realise that Spain hadnt been the one to greet him. Instead he was met with platinum hair and a pair of deep ruby eyes. Prussia. France couldn't help but frown slightly. He knew Prussia would be there, but usually he was the last to arrive and he would get some alone time with Spain. Prussia was one of his dearest friends and France did care greatly for him, only when he was around Spain he felt different. It was a feeling France couldn't help but crave.

"You're here!" Prussia cheered with a smirk playing on his lips.

France spoke some mockingly flirtatious words that seemed to be common place within their trio, but did not pay much attention, he was too busy trying to gaze past the man in the doorway to see if he could spot Spain within the dimly lighted house. Prussia seemed to notice this and rolled his eyes, his smirk turning slightly more devilish.

"He's not here, lover boy." He mocked, moving aside to allow his friend to enter.

France seemed even more dissopointed at that and gave a questioning look as he stepped inside, closing the front door behind him.

"Don't get your knickers in a knott. He went out to get a few things he forgot. Should be back any minute now."

France followed the Prussian into the living room and sat on the loveseat, across from Prussia who had slouched himself down on the sofa. France placed down what he was carrying on the coffee table and he listened to Prussia talking about some nonsense about vital regions and such until the man stopped suddenly, eyeing the newly spotted rose. The smirk returned to his lips.

"For Spain?" He said slyly, taking the stem of the flower between his modle finger and his thumb and twirling it around I front of his face.

"Oui, a gift to say my thanks for allowing us to use his home as a meeting place." France lied fluidly. It was possible. It would something France could see himself doing, and it's what Spain seemed to think every time they met when he would present him with a single rose. He would look delighted and fawn over it for a time before running off to preserve it in water. The thought made France smile.

Prussia, however; looked uncharacteristically serious. "You must really be serious about him." His tone was flat and matter-of-fact.

France blinked at this. "What do you mean, mon ami?" He questioned, genuinely confused by his friends entire demeanour.

"Francis, I've known you for a long time and when you know someone for that long you can tell certain things about them. For example, when they _want_ someone. I have seen the way you look at Spain for years and I know you _want_ him bad, but you don't go all romance on him when your around him like you do when you're looking for a fling, it's almost like you're denying that you do _want_ him. That's how I know you don't just want a one night stand with Spain, you want something serious. I think that's awesome but listen to me, I'm serious, you need to hurry up and step up before there's no more time. Before you loose him to someone else because for some stupid reason you've decided to friend zone yourself. I don't want to see you get hurt because of this."

France opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was too shocked. Had Prussia known all this time? Did he really mean what he said about him stepping up? He hadn't really considered the idea of loosing Spain to someone else. It had just never crossed his mind. He shouldn't be so surprised by the thought. France knew he couldn't make a move, Spain just didnt feel that way towards him. He had long ago accepted that, despite how much it pained him to know, but he had been quite happy just being able to be the way he was with Spain, but if he was with someone else, he didn't know if he'd be able to handle it.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing again. He looked over his shoulder to see Spain's usual smiling face. He couldn't help but smile. Perhaps Prussia was right.


End file.
